Special Screening
by Arquellania
Summary: Blair and Chuck are urged to get back together through a video. Fluffy one-shot.


**Special Screening**

**Summary:** Blair and Chuck are urged to get back together through a video.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

Blair Waldorf stood in her penthouse living room with a feeling of nervousness. Her scholastic pins gleamed on her Constance Billiard sweater, ranging from the National Honor Society to the school choir. She didn't have any time to change out of her uniform; Serena and Nate proclaimed that they had something to show her.

Chuck Bass walked into the room, looking high and mighty.

"This was not part of the agreement," Blair complained. "I do not want to see him."

"Blair," Nate sighed. "This is just for a few minutes. Can you sit down and shut up for that amount of time?"

Blair was appalled, but Serena pulled her arm and sat her on the couch. She huffed and frowned.

"Just calm down." Serena entered a CD into the DVD player. Chuck tried to snag a seat next to Blair, but Serena grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't you dare."

"What the hell is this, anyway?" Blair shouted as the DVD finally started. No one answered.

The DVD started off with Blair smiling into the camera with missing teeth. A dark-haired boy came into view. He wasn't smiling, but smirking. His dark eyes seemed challenging.

Blair froze. Was this about _Chuck_?

The next scene was at a playground. Blair was on the swings with Serena. Chuck was pushing her rather hard and Blair seemed a bit irked, but a grin formed on her face when her legs reached towards the sky. The young Chuck laughed, and surprisingly, it wasn't maliciously.

The next clip took a big jump to fifth grade. Blair was rolling her eyes at something Chuck said. She stuck her tongue out as Nate tugged on her arm and led her away. Chuck frowned.

A scene from seventh grade came into view. Chuck looked suspiciously more experienced as Georgina Sparks came into view and his eyes followed her. Blair looked at him questionably but she laughed again when Chuck whispered something into her ear.

Eighth grade graduation made its way onto the screen. Blair's gold gown contrasted against Chuck's burgundy one. Blair hugged Serena quickly, but squeezed the life out of Chuck. He looked surprised but eventually eased into it for just a moment until his face grew hard again.

Ninth grade. Blair was in her Constance Billiard uniform, tugging on Chuck's scarf. He frowned but allowed it. It was clear that she enjoyed nagging him. Nate grabbed her and led her away again. Chuck sighed.

Blair's fourteenth birthday. Chuck presented her with flowers and chocolates. Blair smiled and hugged him tightly, which slightly bothered him. She shook her head at Nate, who was empty-handed.

Serena and Blair were in the Bass suite. It was back when Chuck had still lived with Bart. Blair was sipping a martini. Serena was well on her way to drunkenness. Nate came into the room rather confused. Blair was tugging on Chuck's bowtie.

The video quickly skipped to one of Blair's sleepovers. Chuck, obviously uninvited, sauntered into the penthouse. Blair and Serena quickly mauled him with pillows, and the other girls followed. Blair jumped on Chuck's back. His laugh was contagious and exploded through the room.

It was Christmas break during tenth grade in the next clip. Blair had Chuck's scarf around her neck and Chuck was chasing her through the snow. They fell into the snow one after the other. Chuck grabbed her subconsciously and it was clear that Blair didn't mind.

The summer before eleventh grade was showing now. Chuck and Blair had been in London that summer. Blair was waving a tiny British flag playfully. She kissed Chuck's cheek softly.

Chuck's seventeenth birthday came next. It was the first time Blair was speaking to the camera.

"Did you hear he's seventeen today?" Blair stuck out her tongue. She had his scarf on again. She tugged on his hair.

"It just keeps getting better." Chuck rolled his eyes as he poked Blair in the stomach. This initiated a tickle fight filled with loud laughter.

It finally got to the start of their relationship. Blair and Chuck were filming this part themselves.

Blair was kissing Chuck softly. Chuck was caressing Blair's cheek, his eyes looking at the marvel that was her body.

Blair identified what Chuck wanted. She grabbed one of the fedoras on his nightstand.

She turned to the camera. "Sorry, camera, we need some alone time." She covered the lens with the hat. The next thing heard in the blackness was Blair's giggling.

They had clearly broken up by the next clip. Blair was kissing Nate gently as Chuck glared at them both.

The van der Bass wedding was next. Blair swiped some icing off of the cake as Chuck kissed her cheek. She giggled softly and let their lips meet.

Their infamous week-long relationship quickly made its way on the screen. There were little snippets of Blair and Chuck in Central Park. There was a clip of them kissing in the rain. Serena and Nate made their first appearance during a trip to Lake Erie.

"Thank God," Serena sighed dramatically. "They're back together."

"I know," Nate's hand flew to his forehead and sighed. "They've been driving us nuts."

Blair threw a flip flop at them.

The last clip was of Blair and Chuck sleeping in a hammock. Blair's head was buried in his neck, her soft curls springing everywhere. Chuck's hand was protectively around her waist.

The clip faded into the faces of Nate and Serena.

"Blair, Chuck, you know we're trying to tell you something." Serena said.

"Just listen to us." Nate said to them through the screen.

Dan Humphrey made his way in. "I don't get along with either of you, but it's obvious you miss each other."

Vanessa was even there. "You guys belong with each other."

Probably the most shocking person there was Little Jenny Humphrey. "You guys are miserable without each other."

Their faces popped up individually.

Nate was first. "Guys, just get back together."

Vanessa was next. "Get back together."

Dan followed. "Come on, get back together."

Jenny came after him. "Get back together!"

Serena was last. "For the love of God, get back together."

And then they made a group effort.

"Get back together!" They yelled.

The video went black.

--

The first thing Blair did was laugh.

Chuck soon followed in the laughter.

"Who knew we had so much history?" Blair gave Chuck a soft look at this. "And you made a corny video to commemorate it."

"Please, guys," Nate's deep voice piped up. "Just do it."

"In front of you two?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Who knew you were a fan of porno?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

Blair made the first effort. She got up and plopped onto Chuck's lap.

She tugged on his scarf. It was their universal initiation of happiness.

Chuck was pleased.

Nate and Serena just stood there and waited. "So?" Serena asked.

She laughed again. "Fine, we'll get back together!"

They hooted and hollered as Blair's lips touched Chuck's once again.

Some things never changed. Their relationship was one of them.

--

**Author's Note:** Just some fluff for you. ;)

I know I really needed some with all this angst going on. (I hear things are going to get better though! But shh…You didn't hear it from me.)

Reviews are love! Thanks, Cass


End file.
